The Sea Nymph
by SoKawaii
Summary: Ramesses the Great of Egypt's 19th Dynasty claimed the Sea Peoples were "The unruly Sherden whom no one had ever known how to combat, they came boldly sailing in their warships from midst of the sea none being able to withstand them." He'd been right.
1. A New Successor

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

><p><strong>THE HISTORY OF RAMESSES THE GREAT<strong>

* * *

><p>In the year 1298 the 19th Dynasty was born. Ramses I—the first pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty—reigned as Pharaoh in the years 1298 and 1296 B.C. for only two years. Ramses was not of royal birth, but born into a noble military family from the Nile delta region, believed to be the former Hyksos capital of Avaris. Ramses' father, Seti, was a troop commander while his uncle, Khaemwaset, was also an army officer—showing the high noble status of Ramses' family. Ramses even served as the high priest of Amun in his lifetime, which would aid his goal in restoring the old polytheistic religion that was changed during Amarna heresy of a generation earlier into monotheism of the sun god Aten, which was founded under Akhenaten's reign. During the life of Horemheb, the former pharaoh of Egypt found favor with Ramses and later appointed Ramses as his Vizier, partly due to Ramses ability to provide Egypt with a strong succession that would surpass him, for Ramses already had a son (Seti I) and a grandson (Ramesses II) by the time he was appointed as Vizier.<p>

Menmaatre Seti I was the second pharaoh of the 19th Dynasty, and son of Ramses I and the lovely Sitre. Seti I reigned from years 1290 to 1279 B.C. for what was believed to be eleven years in total. During Seti's lifetime he started the build of the Great Temple of Abydos, which would later be finished during the reign of his son, Ramesses the Great. Seti also built the Osirion tomb, which acted as an incredibly important shrine for the Ancient Egyptian god of the afterlife—Osiris. In the temple they found the Table of Abydos, which is viewed to be just as important as the Rosetta Stone. The table of Abydos holds a rare chronological list of cartouche names of most of the Ancient Egyptian dynastic pharaohs, which provided both great details and dates of the ancient Egyptian Pharaohs. However, Seti I was remembered greatly for the Capture of Kadesh from the Hittites, in which his son, Ramesses II, aided in bring Egyptian victory. However, Kadesh slowly reverted back to Hittite territory after the Egyptians forces could no longer provide adequate or permanent military occupation of Kadesh. However, Kadesh would once more be at the hand of the Egyptians in the reign of his son, Ramesses the Great.

Ramesses II, otherwise known as Ramesses the Great, was the third pharaoh of the 19th dynasty—reigning from year 1279-1213 B.C. Ramesses II is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful Egyptian pharaoh of all the Egyptian Empire. Ramesses brought many victories, erected many glorious monuments, and brought Egypt to new heights of economic wealth, and unmatchable power. Ramesses the Great was greatly recognized as a prolific ruler who fought to reclaim the land of his people—greatly expanding the empire even further than his forefathers. In Ramesses most notable year, the fifth year as Pharaoh, Ramesses lead a campaign known as the Battle of Kadesh. He tried to reclaim the lands his father once ruled, though even after he was defeated by the opposing Hittites, Ramesses was regarded as a hero after almost winning a lost battle. The Battle of Kadesh was better known as a personal triumph for Ramesses after blundering into a devastating Hittite Ambush, the young king courageously rallied his scattered troops to fight on the battlefield while successfully escaping both death and capture of himself and his men. Many years after battle and warfare between the Hittite and Egyptian forces Ramesses the Great constructed a peace treaty—the earliest peace treaty in all of the world's known history. Ramesses the Great was revered as a magnificent god who remains as one of Egypt's mightiest pharaohs… even after passing to the afterlife.

* * *

><p><strong>THE FATHER AND PHARAOH OF EGYPT'S 19<strong>**th**** DYNASTY**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fath-Pharaoh…" The first prince of Egypt, Seti, cleared his throat, catching his mistake before he addressed the mighty Pharaoh of Egypt as his father in the eyes of the public. Seti stared up at his father sitting upon his golden and adorned throne, baffled to see him smiling in such amusement. "Pharaoh, might I ask why I have been called before your court, my mother, brother, and the sister people of Egypt?" Seti spoke boldly, somewhat disheartened with his father's amused yet somehow mockingly fatherly features. Seti knew that Ramesses never had much belief in his abilities. Ramesses was sharp, often mocking and cynical, yet his golden and sepia eyes held the image of a young cocky, headstrong, and even remnants of a caring man lay hidden within his tall regal frame. However, the many eyes surrounding Seti kept his head held high whilst questioning the mighty pharaoh.<em>

"_My son, as you know, my youth has withered over the many years of serving Egypt and her people." Ramses spoke with great confidence; standing tall upon the elevated platform in which his throne sat sixteen stairs above all of the many dark and wondrous eyes that followed his regal frame within the court. "I have fought at the front lines in battle many times, as you yourself have seen. I proudly fought and defeated those who opposed Egypt's might, and I have even fought the powerful kings of the far Nations with nothing but bare strength." Ramses golden and sepia colored eyes grew soft with a reminiscent smile, thinking back to the great king of the opposing Hittites, Kail Mursili II. Ramses saw his youth in his son's solid sepia gold-flecked eyes, reminding Ramses of his own foolishness he'd not yet been able to surrender, even after becoming pharaoh._

"_Who could forget?"_

_Ramses eyes snapped back to Seti, surprised by the soft admiration in his tone. Ramses stood tall while examining his son's crushingly weak features that were not meant as a disappointment, but a true testimony of Seti's admiration._

"_Father, you were the greatest general Egypt has seen. You lead Egypt into battle without fear, and you now lead all of Egypt and her people in the most victorious of times! Though your term as Pharaoh has just begun your reign shall forever be remembered as the greatest reign of any Pharaoh in Egypt's history!" Seti cheered along with many of the people in the court who joined him with their joyous pleas. However, as Seti glanced back at his father after gaining the crowds attention, Seti's smile dropped along with his jaw. The entire court was instantly silenced with the mere raise of Ramses hand._

"_Why do you wish such tragedy upon Egypt, Seti?" Ramses spoke with a firm tone and expression._

_Seti's heart dropped in his chest, surprised by his father's grave tone and heavy displeased eyes. Ramses grew somewhat annoyed with the lost look on his son's face. "I had not finished what I intended to say." Ramesses spoke coldly before the court. "I may have led Egypt's people to war with courage, haste, and pride. At that time I was a valiant general in many of my battles, but my quest for pride and glory was not truly intended to honor Egypt's might, but to honor myself and my own might. My priority was always my people and their land, but I put the greatest priority second to myself. However, with that arrogance I gained nothing. I came to realize that my purpose was not to honor myself, but to honor my country." Ramses words were directed not to the court around them, but straight down at his son._

"_Do you now understand the sorrow your ill-fated wish has brought me?" Ramses spoke coolly with a sigh, eyes still locked on his son's hopeless eyes. "Egypt needs a strong succession of Pharaohs who will exceed each other, becoming greater each and every passing generation than the generation before. Egypt needs a royal bloodline that flows fiercely and steadfast through its people! Egypt needs a Pharaoh who can maintain the bloodline and lead Egypt to the greatest victory it has ever seen through a succession of powerful sons – Egypt needs your bloodline to achieve the world's greatest empire, my son!" Ramses stabbed his boney finger at his son, smiting him with such a forceful shout._

"_Fa-Father?" Seti swallowed harshly as Ramses slowly walked down from his elevated throne in complete silence. Seti's eyes aligned with his fathers, despite the custom of showing respect to the higher authority. "What are you saying?" Seti asked, staring into proud golden and sepia eyes. Seti's heart quickened in terror and shock. Seti could not believe either his eyes or ears. His eyes, which held the image of a proud father, must have failed him. His ears, which held the prideful words of a proud father, must have also failed him. For it could not be…_

"_I,__Menpehtyre Ramses, appoint Menmaatre Seti as the Prince Regent of Egypt!"_

"_Mother?" I tugged on her flowing white gown made of fine softer silk, adorned with heavy and elegant gold. "What is happening, Mother?" I looked up at the beautiful Queen Tuya, confused by the loud cheering of the court around us. It was obvious my older sister Tia did not care about the meaning behind such an occasion, but joined such a joyful cheer. I was but 12, almost a man in hopes to finally cut my thick and dark youth lock this upcoming year. However, in spite of my years of rigorous schooling I had never seen or heard of such a festivity as this one. There was nothing traditional, organized, or specific about this chaotic, cheerful, and formal day. However, I could not move my eyes from my grandfather, pharaoh of all Egypt, who held father's hand up high in the air. On my father's hand was the seal my grandfather had worn—the pharaoh's seal._

_My mother smiled, holding my hand though she stayed composed despite the noisy sheer joy around us. My mother smiled proudly, making contact with my father's sepia eyes of softer love in which he held the vision of my crying mother even though we stood at the back of the temple filled with many official men from near and foreign lands. My father, Seti's beautiful chief wife, my mother, was to become queen. I did not understand any of it, and yet again I shook her gown, questioning this occasion._

"_You're father is to be the next Pharaoh of Egypt when Pharaoh has passed to the afterlife." My mother calmly answered with her low, hushed and loving tone, holding my head in her softer hand and kissing atop my shaved head whilst stroking my dark side-lock of youth. With a final glance to my father she brushed tears from her eyes without smudging beautiful kohl, "Just like your father… you too will be the king of Egypt one day, Ramesses."_

* * *

><p><strong>THE CREATION OF LIFE<strong>

* * *

><p>In the beginning of time there was nothing but the vast emptiness of Nun—the dark waters of chaos. However, in spite of the nothingness of Nun a hill arose from the depths of the dark waters, and this hill was called Ben-Ben.<p>

Atop this hill, Ben-Ben, stood the very fist god, Atum. Atum coughed and spat out Shu, the god of air, and Tefnut the goddess of moisture.  
>Tefnut and Shu then bore both a son and a daughter. Their son was Geb—the god of the earth. Their daughter was Nut—the goddess of the sky.<p>

Shu then lifted his daughter, Nut so that she would become a canopy over Geb. Nut and Geb would then have four children: Osiris, Seth, Isis, and Nephthys.  
>Osiris was the king of the earth while Isis was the queen. Osiris was a mighty king who ruled over the earth for my years.<p>

However, Seth became jealous of the mighty king of the earth, Osiris. Soon rage boiled over and Seth murdered his brother, becoming the new king of the earth.  
>While Seth became king of the life on earth, Osiris became great and beloved king of the underworld and the afterlife.<p>

However, Seth's reign would be short lived, for Osiris had a son. Osiris' son was named Horus. Horus avenged his father's death by battling Seth, where he ultimately regained the throne on his father's behalf. So, it would forever remain that Osiris would rule the afterlife while his son was left to rule the life on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>EGYPTIAN DEITIES<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ammit: <strong>The demon and punisher of the dead who are unworthy of the afterlife  
><em>Appearance: <em>A woman with the head of a crocodile, the body of a lioness, and the hindquarters of a hippopotamus.

**Amun:** The king of all gods.  
><em>Appearances<em>: A man wearing an ostrich plumed crown, or a man with the head of a ram.  
><strong><br>Anubis: **The god of embalming and the dead. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a jackal, or simply a jackal.

**Apep:** The demon of chaos and darkness.  
><em>Appearance: <em>A serpent, sometimes a crocodile, and the rarity of a dragon in later years.  
><strong><br>Aten: **The god of the sun. However, during Akhenaten's reign Aten the sun disk was made the sole deity—making Aten the sun disk the 'King of the gods'. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A sun disk with rays that end in hands.  
><strong><br>Atum: **The creator god who was also believed to be the first god. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: Man with the double crown that represented unity of both the northern and southern provinces of Egypt.

**Bastet:**A protective goddess.  
><em>Appearance<em>: A woman with the head of a cat or a lioness.

**Bes: **The protector of pregnant women, babies, and the family. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A dwarf with both human and lion features.  
><strong><br>Geb: **The god of the earth. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with a goose on his head, or a man lying beneath the arch of the sky—the goddess Nut.  
><strong><br>Hapy: **The god of the annual Nile flooding. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: Sometimes depicted as a blue man with a potbelly with breasts and papyrus reeds, lotuses, or other water plants atop his head.  
><strong><br>Hathor: **A protective goddess, but also the goddess of love and joy. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with either the ears of a cow, or the headdress of horns and a sun disk.  
><strong><br>Horus: **God of the sky. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a Hawk.  
><strong><br>Isis: **A protective goddess, but also the goddess of magic and spells. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with the headdress of a thrown.  
><strong><br>Khepri: **The god of creation, protection, the creation of the sun, and rebirth.**  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a scarab beetle, or a scarab beetle itself.  
><strong><br>Khnum: **The god of creation and the annual Nile floods.**  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a ram with curled horns.  
><strong><br>Ma'at: **The goddess of truth, justice, and harmony. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with a feather on her head.  
><strong><br>Nephthys: **A goddess of protection to the dead. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with a headdress of hieroglyphs representing her name.  
><strong><br>Nun:** The god of the chaos of the waters. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man carrying a boat above his head.  
><strong><br>Nut: **The sky goddess.**  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman whose body arches across the sky, often decorated with stars.  
><strong><br>Osiris: **The god of the dead and the afterlife. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A mummified man wearing a white crown with feathers.  
><strong><br>Ptah:** The god of craftsmen. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man wearing a tight white cloak while carrying a staff.  
><strong><br>Ra:** The sun god—the most important to the Egyptian people. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a hawk and the headdress of the sun disk.  
><strong><br>Ra-Horakhty: **The god of the sky and sun—a combination of Horus and Ra. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a hawk and the headdress of the sun disk.  
><strong><br>Sekhmet: **The goddess of war. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with the head of a lioness.  
><strong><br>Seshat: **The goddess of writing and measurement. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman wearing a panther dress and a headdress of a star.  
><strong><br>Seth: **The god of chaos.**  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a 'Seth Animal'

**Shezmu: **The lesser demon of execution, slaughter, blood, wine, oil, and even perfume.  
><em>Appearances: <em>A man with the head of a hawk.  
><strong><br>Shu: **The god of the air. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man wearing a headdress of feathers.  
><strong><br>Sobek: **The god of the Nile. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of a crocodile and a headdress of feathers.  
><strong><br>Tawaret: **A goddess of protection who protected pregnant women and childbirth. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A large pregnant woman with the head of a hippopotamus, the arms and legs of a lion, and the back and tail of a crocodile.

**Tefnut:** The goddess of moisture. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A woman with the head of a lioness.  
><strong><br>Thoth: **The god of writing and knowledge. **  
><strong>_Appearance_: A man with the head of an ibis whilst holding a writing pallet.

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLITERATION OF ANCIENT EGYTPAIN HIEROGLYPHIS<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>English Meaning <strong>__(__part of speech)_ Ancient Coptic Egyptian Transliteration  
><em>*To search for words hit command+F<br>*The default vowel used was an 'e'  
>*Site used: www. hieroglyphs . net <em>

_**(COMING SOON B-Z)**_

**—**—**—**—**—****—****A**—****—****—****—****—**—******

**abandon** _(verb)_:bT  
><strong>ability <strong>_(noun)_: st-a  
><strong>above <strong>_(adj)_: Hry  
><strong>Abydos<strong> _(noun)_: AbDw  
><strong>accordingly<strong> _(adv)_: my  
><strong>address<strong> _(verb)_: wSd  
><strong>advance<strong> _(verb)_: saA  
><strong>affection<strong> _(noun)_: st-ib  
><strong>after<strong> _(of time) (prep)_: m-xt  
><strong>again<strong> _(adv phrase)_: m wHm-a  
><strong>against, to<strong> _(prep)_: r  
><strong>alabaster<strong> _(noun)_: sS  
><strong>alone<strong> _(adj)_: wa  
><strong>among <strong>_(prep)_: m-m  
><strong>amulet <strong>_(noun)_: sA  
><strong>Amun <strong>_(noun)_: imn  
><strong>Amun-Re<strong> _(noun)_: imn-ra  
><strong>an offering the king gives<strong> _(phrase)_: Htp di nsw  
><strong>ancestor <strong>_(noun)_: tp-a  
><strong>ancestors<strong> _(noun)_: it(w)  
><strong>anew<strong> _(adv phrase)_: m mAwt  
><strong>anoint<strong> _(verb)_: wrH  
><strong>antiquity<strong> _(noun)_: pAt  
><strong>Anubis<strong> _(noun)_: inpw  
><strong>arm <strong>_(noun)_: a  
><strong>arms <strong>_(noun)_: awy  
><strong>army<strong> _(noun)_: mSa  
><strong>arrow<strong> _(noun)_: Ssr  
><strong>as far as<strong> _(of place) (prep)_: SAa-r  
><strong>as, like<strong> _(phrase)_: mi  
><strong>ascend<strong> _(verb)_: iar  
><strong>Asian<strong> _(male) (noun)_: aAm  
><strong>assistant <strong>_(noun)_: Xry-a  
><strong>assuredly<strong> _(particle)_: nHmn  
><strong>Aten<strong> _(noun)_:itn  
><strong>attack<strong> _(verb)_: pH  
><strong>audience chamber<strong> _(noun)_: a-Xnwty  
><strong>audience hall<strong> _(noun)_: DAdw  
><strong>axe<strong> _(noun)_: minb

**—****—****—****—****—****—B**—****—****—****—****—****—  
>(COMING SOON)<strong>**

****Babylonia**** _(pronoun)_: An ancient empire in central-southern Mesopotamia.  
>Babylonia was another vast empire that would be found in modern-day Iraq.<br>Babylonia was sometmes caught in battles between the Hittites and Egyptians.

******—****—****—****—****—****—C**—****—****—****—****—****—********

(COMING SOON)

******—****—****—****—****—****—D**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>********(COMING SOON)****

******—****—****—****—****—****—E**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ****

****Egypt**** _(pronoun)_: A country based on the prosperous Nile River in Northern Africa.  
>The Nile River kept Ancient Egypt heavily supplied with resources and even power.<br>One of the mightiest longest lasting empires and civilizations in our world's histories.

****Eyes**** _(noun)_: Irets

**********—****—****—****—****—****—F**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********

**************—****—****—****—****—****—G**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ************

******************—****—****—****—****—****—H**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON)****************

****************Hittite**************** _(pronoun)_: One of the great kingdoms in ancient history - Modern day Turkey.  
>The powerful and ever-expanding kingdom that opposed even Egypt's mighty rule.<br>The hittite empire, ancient Anatolia people's empire lasted from 1700–1180 BC

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—I**—****—****—****—****—****—************************

********************(COMING SOON) ********************

********************It is******************** _(phrase)_: pw

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—J**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—K**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

********************King******************** _(noun)_: Pharaoh********************************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—L**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—M**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—N**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—O**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—P**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON)********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—Q**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—R**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—S**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

********************Silver******************** _(noun & adjective) _

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—T**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—U**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

********************Ugarit******************** _(pronoun)_: A major ancient port city in the Eastern Mediterranean.  
>Ugarit was heavily influenced by mighty Egypt and the powerful Hittites.<br>Ugarit was destroyed and burned to the ground at the end of the Bronze Age.  
>In modern times, Ugarit would have been found in Northern Syria. 1450-1200 BC<p>

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—V**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—W**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON)**** ****************

****************Woman**************** _(noun) _Hemet

**********************—****—****—****—****—****—X**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ********************

**************************—****—****—****—****—****—Y**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ************************

******************************—****—****—****—****—****—Z**—****—****—****—****—****—**  
><strong>(COMING SOON) ****************************

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: <em>Ooh, so much in the first chapter, I hope you're able to handle it all!  
>Obviously, not all accounts will be exact to history, but I will try to piece together as much of history as I possibly can!<br>I made this story as an attempt to make a fictional story as close to actual history as I could!  
>I hope I don't offend any of the three hundred people who speak Ancient Egyptian, by using Ancient Coptic Egyptian inncorrectly!<br>I've not yet studied Ancient Egyptian Grammar! _haha_ Thank you!


	2. The Nile Gift

_-SoKawaii_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: THE NILE GIFT<strong>

* * *

><p>"Pharaoh… Pharaoh!"<p>

"Ramesses, will you listen to a single word I say for once!" Setau shouted loudly at me over the bustle of racing chariots. I swiftly pulled my attention from my thoughts, still not yet familiar with my title of pharaoh, even as I approached my first year of reign.

"Setau, why must you always bore me—even as my opponent? How do you expect to become high priest if the gods don't even pity your miserable cries for triumph!" I shouted scornfully at my fellow friend with a mocking smirk, pulling back the reins to my adorned champion dark stallions, curving a sharp corner. Setau, my dearest friend in all of Egypt, tried to mimic my motions though he'd preformed too slowly. Setau had always come up short in comparison to myself; despite he was a year older. Until recently Setau was the Chief Scribe of the Vizier, though he was now titled as Superintendent of the Treasury and Festival Leader of Amun. He was a childish man, evident by his side-lock of youth that was still intact, dark, thick, and utterly long yet surprisingly well kept. Once more he cursed me, quickly pulling the reins to his white pristine stallions, bringing his chariot to a near stop before whipping the reins to jolt forward, advancing to my left.

"The gods favor you, Ramesses!" The Nubian descendent cursed me, still too worried to look me in the eye, but rather keep his dark eyes on the high-speed chase. "You are no more worthy than I, but the gods play unfairly!" His chariot spokes nearly struck mine, coming closer and close in contact. I pulled the reins, trying to loose him though he copied my actions. "Tell me Ramesses, how is it that you can become Pharaoh of all Egypt yet I cannot become high priest!"

"Unlike you, my father is dead!" I mocked with a lethal smirk, curving a sharp left around a vast and elegant temple of Ra. I glanced back, humored to see Setau was too late to make the turn, cursing me from afar. Instead he would have to round the entire temple. I flicked my golden eyes ahead of myself. I advanced straight towards a large line of slaves who hauled stones to build the newest wing to the temple of Amun. I did not pull back, though I was headed straight towards the long stretching line. I snapped the reigns a second time, gaining more speed. Without a shred of doubt, I cut between the narrow path between two slaves. I glanced back, smiling cockily at Setau who shouted at me after pulling the reigns to his stallions. This time Setau had to come to a complete stop, for the narrow path between the two slaves was now filled. In either fear or graciousness, both men had fallen to their knees, thanking the gods despite being whipped by equally fearful slave drivers.

I shook my head with a fainter smile, '_Fool__… __Will __you __ever __learn, __Setau?_' I was now bored with the chase that had come to a halt. At this point I gained a steady pace, though eager to return to my home. I wiped my forehead, more than prepared to remove the crown of Nemes – the headdress that bore the gods Wadjet—the cobra goddess, and Nekhbet—the vulture goddess on the golden band that was fastened tightly to the forehead. Wadjet signified the Lower provinces of Egypt and Nekhbet signified the upper provinces of Egypt—united as one under the reign of the mighty pharaoh. However, the sun was unrelenting and blistering in the midst of the day. It was too strenuous to think about anything other than the cool. I was parched. The thought of a cool cup of beer or wine, a bath to wash the slick sheen of sweat from my bare back and chest, or even the cool alabaster stone beneath my feet was enough to make me snap the reigns in haste.

As the royal palace came into view I felt as if a weight were lifted from my shoulders—though still heavy laden with gold and gems that was a mere custom of royalty. Upon crossing the bridge, I was home. Pi-Ramesses was built on a small island surrounded by the Nile River with a connecting bridge. My personal royal palace stood tall with elegance and sheer pride. Surrounding my royal large palace stood the temples of Amun, Set, Astarte, Ptah, Sekhmet, and the grand awe-inspiring temple of Re. Surrounding the royal palace was a smaller palace meant for the princes—home to my brothers, a festival hall, the high court, storage of royalty goods, detailed workshops, and a large barrack to the many working slaves, servants, and guards.

I sharply pulled the reigns in front of the royal palace. I was instantly greeted with two servants who held out a refreshing cup of cool beer, grapes, and bread. Two priests came running up, along with the head architect who too had questions for me. Two young boys ran up to tend to my chariot and horses, directing them back to the large horse stables at the edge of the Nile. A beautiful servant girl came with fine linens in hopes to wipe the sweat from my brow. Then a young servant girl approached, being followed by two young girls who held out fans made of fine pure white ostrich feathers, though I shrugged away from the instant growing swarm of formality.

"Ramesses!" At this time Setau pulled the reins of his horses, skidding to a final dead stop. He still had the temper of a child… That would never change. "May the gods forgive your damned attempt to kill me!" Setau threw his white linen headdress at me, which I caught without thinking. He snagged the cool cup of beer from the startled slave, too snagging the white linen rag from the lovely young servant. He muttered curses to both the gods an myself after slugging down the beer and throwing the goblet and the cloth behind himself, trudging through the elaborate entrance and past the stunned guards.

The servant girl and all others stared at me in horror, fearful of my next action. However, I instead lightly smiled with a shake of my head. "And may the gods forgive your disrespect when speaking to the Pharaoh of Egypt… After all, the gods have saved you once," I sighed nonchalantly, walking past Setau who had frozen in sudden regret and shock to his thoughtless actions. Things could no longer be as they once were, for I was now pharaoh of Egypt. We could no longer act as brothers would, though we would remain so at heart. "But I wonder, will the gods spare your ignorance a second time?" I spoke curiously to myself while leaning against a large pillar that held up the vast open entrance, pulling the headdress-crown of Nemes off my dark and sweat-soaked hair.

I couldn't help but to laugh after seeing Setau's priceless expression of disbelief and utter regret. "You are all excused." I motioned with a flick of my wrist, tossing my crown back at the blushing and attractive young servant girl. I mentally smirked to see the many curious eyes of servants, slaves, and guards scatter like rats. "However, I must speak with you privately." I gestured with my head towards the inside of the palace, following Setau who was less than happy, through the entrance of the palace.

"Setau, did you noticed the absence of guards and slave drivers?" I cocked a brow at the mindless question, confused to see Setau grunt and shrug away from me, still furious with me.

"What does it matter? It's not like we need them anyway. It doesn't take much to break slaves anymore." Setau grumbled, displeased with the frail abilities of slaves. "Ramesses, I suggest that we forget about the slaves from the north, such as the Hebrew and Babylonian slaves and focus more so on the southern Nubian slaves. They prove to be twice as hearty and do not die as easily, not to mention they do not even attempt to test the power of the mighty gods, unlike those blasphemous monotheistic pigs who tamper with the might of the gods!" Setau gave his bias thoughts on the matter.

'_That __doesn__'__t __explain __the __absence __of __the __guards __or __slave __drivers._' I thought to myself, rounding a corner within the elegant halls only to be pounced on.

"Brother, a gift has arrived for you!" My lovely older sister Tia purred, batting long dark lashes that perfectly framed her dark sepia eyes. I furrowed my brows at the thick sarcasm evident in her beautiful delicate features. Her skin was of a golden honey, her thick dark wig cascading down her shoulders with many of the ornaments my mother used to wear, too tightly woven into her wig. She cocked a brow noticing my hesitance and heavy eyes of annoyance. "Come quickly!" She tugged my hand, pulling me through the vast palace. For there were tall pillars of alabaster stone, hieroglyphs of every color, and fine canopies of white flowing linen that hung in the breeze of the wide open palace that lay just on the edge of the Nile. There was a large garden within the middle of the main hall after entering the palace's entrance. There was a large opening within the flat roof over the magnificent garden, allowing the rarity of rain to possibly enrich the plants, but it also allowed the sun god Ra to feed the plants as well. Within the garden one could find dates, figs, grapes and other various exotic crops that were tended daily. There was even lush grass within the garden, something that had become scarce due to Egypt's heat. There was a decent pool of water within the middle of the garden that was abundant with river reeds, swan, and even fish. The Palace was a paradise within the paradise of Egypt. This place was my home.

"Brother, you must see what the gods have brought you!" Tia taunted, tugging me firmly by my wrist as she ran towards the harem. A smile twisted my lips knowing Tia all too well. However, Tia knew me just as well as I knew her, if not more. This girl Tia spoke of must have been worthy of the Pharaoh's full attention.

I pried Tia from my wrist, only to walk straight into the harem. "I hear we have a new arrival?" I smiled with amusement after seeing my many concubines' flush or scurry about to better themselves for my presence. However, some did nothing but stare invitingly, uncaring of my interruption… even during her bathing. One girl caught my golden eyes instantaneously.

"She speaks very little of our language… but I can speak on her behalf—She wants the Pharaoh." Tia snickered playfully, causing a smirk of my own to form. Tia knew better. As pharaoh I was required to know the opposing languages, and I was well versed in all of them as well. Born as a royal and crowned at prince regent I was required to hold the knowledge of an empire in order to rule a nation—if not the knowledge of the known world.

"Who is this exotic delight?" I asked Tia mindlessly, walking straight up to the foreign girl who bathed freely before me. Her skin was lighter than the others within the harem and her eyes were a vibrant green like the lush Nile itself. Her hands moved from her long blonde hair down to her waist after stepping out of the water to face me fully. Her narrowed eyes were heavily lusty, rosy lips parted and eager, and her blushed expression was both inviting and needy.

"We have no idea where she came from, or who she came from. Therefore such a beauty could only be a gift from the gods…" Tia clapped her hands giddily seeing my full interest in such an unusual girl. I admired Tia's sharp and deadly sepia eyes.

"P-Please you?" The naked girl courageously demanded, twining her arms around me despite the many wide or narrowed eyes. Her eyes were increasingly heavy with a smirk playing on her lips. Her fingernails gripped my back firmly as she pressed her cooler wet bare body against mine. She was only inches shorter than me, very unusual.

"Tia… take this woman to my bedchamber." I motioned to my sister in amusement, avoiding pallid rosy lips though she reached out to me eagerly. Tia then pulled the girl from me, throwing linen around her bare body before directing her to my bedchambers. My eyes scanned the many women around myself—each worthy of my company, though none as magnificent as my beloved sister Tia. However, I could not yet erase the pleased smirk from my lips. I had _captured_ the greatest gift of all, and I was sure that this exotic delight would send a message to all the others like her.

"By sunset, if I have not found the traitor who invited this Hittite spy into my harem I will have every last one of you executed until I do. If the traitor is to immediately come forward and inform me of the location of the others spies… I will show mercy and order an exile rather than an execution this evening."

* * *

><p><strong>THE SEA NYMPH<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The sun here is unlike anything I've ever felt.<em>

I tried not to move out of exhaustion and fear of draining myself of needed energy.

_It feels as if I've been pulled to the depths of a blistering hot spring, lying on the very border of the House of Hades._

This place was grueling, even when lying under the shade of the green brush beside the river's edge.

_The air is congested with the foreign smells and sounds..._

I clutched the ground beneath me, still laying facedown against the hot soil beside the river. The ground was dry, though it was neither cracking nor dusty. Flies buzzed around my sticky skin. I heard faint sounds of rippling water and foreign birds. I opened my eyes with little flutter. Light penetrated my softer and lighter irises while drilling through my dark pupils like hot stakes, blinding me with the harsh striking rays of the sun. However, I suppose seeing was not of worry to me, as my vision and hearing were already tunneled.

"Hat Hemet!" Fainter yells were heard in the background.

I choked up what little water was left in my lungs as hands rolled me onto my back. After a moment of coughing I noticed the looming shadows that had grown over me. I glanced up towards the blood-red sunrise, mortified at my failing vision.

This must have been another nightmare in the fiery abyss of hell. There were charred children surrounding me, all staring down at me with wide and black eyes. There were two boys and a young girl… Their flesh was not black and charred, but of a darker tone, along with their hair, and even their eyes – unlike anything I'd ever seen. Such children were not merely kissed by the sun, but wholly engulfed by the suns tanning rays.

"Hedj irets!" They all shouted in terror, gasping. The little girl screamed loudly and bolted quickly and the little boys followed her instinctively while yelling. I tried to call out to them, but coughed yet again to rid the remaining salt and river water that seized my voice within my burning throat. In despite of the pain that wracked my frame, I had to hide myself quickly.

Mustering my strength I propped my elbows beneath myself, hoping for some leverage that would hold me up. I hissed silently, sitting up with an unsettling pain as my ribs ached intensely. There was little blood staining my garment, though the tear along my waist was far more noticeable. Once I was able to finally sit up I examined myself after allowing my aching head to settle, regaining smell, sight, and sound. Luckily, I noticed I had no serious opened wounds, though my bruises were deep enough to cause the bone itself to ache. I sighed in relief - this blood was not mine.

I shakily got to my knees after pushing away from the wooden plank that carried me down river throughout the long and stormy night. I ignored the pain within my left ankle and I mustered enough strength to push from the ground in order to finally stand. I hunched within the brush to wearily glance around myself, peeking my head above the shoulder-high brush surrounding me. However, no comfort came from the sights around me. My eyes were instantly drawn to the tanned cow across the field that contently chewed the grasses around her. I was surrounded by what appeared to be wheat and other cultivated crop. Confused and dazed I glanced back at the sound of water. I was laying only feet from a river… it made sense after washing ashore. I was also surprised to see the same green fields on the other side of the River as well. However, not only did I see the fast fields of golden wheat, barley, and millet… but I also noticed workers within the field. The men were darker than the children I'd seen, equipped with a curved and deadly sickle to slash the crop. The women, like the men, were only garments of white linen, though the women followed behind the men to pick up the crop. I quickly ducked my head in the golden brush of wheat in fear of being spotted, hiding from eyes that were darker than onyx.

"This is not Ugarit."

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>: Yes, I may not always update this at consistent intervals, but I decided to update!  
>I wrote this chapter earlier, I just had to polish it up. As always, first chapters builds for the next!<br>Hope you enjoyed, and excuse the grammar. For Ancient Egyptian words please visit the first chapter!  
>Thank you sincerely for taking the time to read - I truly appreciate it.<p> 


End file.
